In A Fairytale
by TitaniumTomboy
Summary: rated T because I'm paranoid .  Vin, Zero, Newton and Trixie are stuck in a fairytale without knowing a way to get out...  OOC-ness . . genre may change - HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

(hint hint, they are older, and this may appear as TOTALLY LAME :D)

**ANOTHER WARNING: No, not bout swearing (cause there is none, unless crud and oh my god are two…). May be OUTTA CHARACTER-NESS :D oh and probably rated PG-ish...? :B**

In a Fairytale…

Chapter one

**(Zero's POV)**

I wake up still tired from my cousin Alex's dress up party last night. I looked at a branch above me, smiling in memory. Wait…. A TREE BRANCH ABOVE ME… I looked down just in time to feel myself falling … OH –

"WAHHHHAAAAA! I'M FALLINGG! DEAR GOD ILOVEYOU, IDUNWANNADIEYETT!" (**No translations inserted ;D**)

"Zero, stop yelling and get off me!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Trix? Oh, sorry." I said jumped off her. I helped her up, "Hey, nice gettup Princess." I snickered at what she was wearing.

"Same to you, _Rapunzel_." She said smirking at me. I looked down at what I was wearing… then realised something… ! WHAT'LLVINTHINKKK? NUUU WAIT DUN SAY… well THINK THAT, SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! (**Spazzz**)

"Well we might as well go find Vin and Newton." Trixie said waving her hand in front of me as if I'd spaced out. Wait, I did O.O

"Yeah, I guess" I replied, then quickly add quietly "_Mermaid._"

"Whatever" Trixie said, because I know that something weird has happened to us all, but most of all, Trixie hates mermaids. But then again, I hate long hair and Rapunzel. Ever since we saw Tangled for Newtons birthday. Well whatever. I'm so tired, not mentioning, I have to carry all this hair :/ then a question hit me,

"Hey," I said to Trixie "Any chance of you having a hair tie on you?"

She just shook her head and laughed.

**PG for lame-ness! X) Well actually it depends on what you guys think of it. I don't even remember why I did this... I think I had too much chocolate?  
Yeah, um sorry that it was so short. There be fluffiness between Zero and Vin soon... enough.  
All will soon be reavlied why they're in La La Land :3**

**Anywayyy**

**R&R! :D**

**TRIXIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

In a fairytale…

Chapter 2

(With Vin and Newton, VINS POV)

"Vin? Vin!" I awoke to feeling someone shaking me awake.

"Is there an important mission today?" I asked, groggily and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah," I heard Newton saying, "We gotta go find the girls."

My eyes widened and I jumped up, (without realising we weren't Pinkerton) and started yelling "ZEROOO? _ZEROOO! _WHERE ARE YOUU?"

Newton sighed and mumbled something, which sounded like, "I wonder if I'm the only sane one. Anyway," he said louder now, "if anyone _tried _to hurt Zero, that girl would be able to pretty much kill them" he said.

I sighed, "Just once in my life I'd like to be her hero."

Newton put his hand on my shoulder "Don't worry, it'll happen soon. But, where are we?"

"Well we're on a beach, but where? I mean, WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?" I said.

"I dunno. Come on, let's go find the girls." Then we heard rustling.

Newton & I slowly walked towards the tree/bushes, "Uh… hello? Trix? Zero?" Newton said, nervously.

"Oh come on guys, cat got you're tongue?" I said picking up a rock & throwing it into the bushes.

Then we heard it. An angry growl.

"HO SHI-"

(With Zero and Trixie, Zero's POV)

It's been about an hour, and we still haven't found Vin or Newton.

And I'm starting to get hungry.

Seriously. Hungry.

And that's when Trixie blew up at me. "How about," she said trying to hide her annoyance, "We split up! You go that 'a way," she pointed left, "and I'll go the other way."

I shrugged, "Okay, I guess…"

As I turned to walk to where she had pointed, I heard rustling from the bushes, then followed by screaming, & THEN Newton & Vin jumping on me. Craaappp… we fallen in a VERRRYYY awkward position…

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I quickly pushed him off me after a minute of staring.

Then we heard a rawwrr.

"What on earth did you guys do?" Trixie said, who was now shaking.

"Uh… we heardarawrandthenwe-uh I threwarockintothebushes…trees…wahteversandthen we saw… a bear…" which was what Vin said, and it sounded super-nova speed.

"Because of Vins stupidity." Newton glared at Vin.

"N-Now's not really the t-time to be, uh f-fighting…" Trixie stuttered.

"So you scared a bear? DO YOU KNOW HOW ABSOLUTELY STUPID THAT IS?" I slapped Vin.

What came as surprise to us all, a bear came out of the bushes.

But that's not why we were surprised. Ohh noo,

the bear,

was pink.

I cracked up laughing, "You- you guys are seriously afraid of this? It's PINK!" I laughed even harder.

"Uh… Zeroo I think you're making it angry…" Newton said.

"Heheee, what'll it do? Girl-a-fy me?" by now I was rolling on the floor laughing me arrse off, with my hair tangled around me, but I didn't care.

Trixie just groaned and grabbed me by my hair. AT THE ROOTS. And then dragged me away as they all ran.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I screamed when they'd stopped running (ch'yeahh, you probably guessed it. Cause we'd finally gotten away from the pink beast. I seriously don't see what so scary about it, really the big wet chicken is WAYYY scarier.)

"Well it WAS the only way to get you to NOT get mulled by a GAINT PINK BEAR!" Trix yelled.

I laughed, "Oh yeah, giant pink bear xDD Sooo wish I had a camera!"

Trixie & Newton groan in unison, which always makes them blush when they do stuff at the same time. Hrmmm…

"Uh guys, you might wanna see this…" Vin said, pointed though the bushes.

So we all went to look at what Vin was talking about

Oh and looky here.

It's the tower from Tangled.


	3. Chapter 3

In a Fairytale - Chapter 3

(STILL Zero's POV)

Ahh. This seriously is like a fairytale…

And that sucks.

We all stared at it in awe.

That is, until we heard horsemen from behind us, and Newton had remembered from the movie they were after Vin.

I mean, Flynn xDD

So we all ran to the tower, wondering how to get in.

"How do we get in?" Vin asked. I rolled my eyes, captain obvious, I thought

"I think I know how." Trix said. She grabbed my hair and threw it up to a hook that was attached at the inside of the tower. It surprisingly wrapped itself around the hook tightly. First Trixie climbed up, then Vin, after him Newton and lastly me.

As soon as I got in I instantly recognised this place from the movie.

Trixie immediately freaked out,

"Oh my god! This is exactly like the staircase! Oh, and the mural thingy! Hey I wonder if the crown is in the staircase…" she went to check, and it was right there…

(Trixie's POV)

I blinked at the tiara in my hands. It's value must be at least 500 dollars. For some reason… it felt like it was compelling itself towards Zero…

I walked towards her and delicately placed the tiara on her head.

We were all stunned, "Wow… it's like…"

"A perfect fit…" Vin finished walking up to Zero.

"A perfect fit huh…

….

…

…

UGH! NUUUUU I DUN WANNA BE A PRINCESS! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!" she threw the tiara away from herself and hit the wall.

"Zero! Don't!" Vin said, he walked over to the silver headwear,

"Now how am I gunna sell this for a comb and hair gel? Can't you see how messy my hair is?"

I groaned

Zero (sarcastically) did a gesture, "Yeah whatever 'Prince Charming.' No one's gunna want this guy when they realise what a total GIRL he can be." Zero snickered.

Vin glared at her, "Well at least I'm happy with what I've got!"

And so they start fighting and saying things at similar timing. Newton & I just ignored them and walked up the stairs to 'Rapunzel' room. The charted stars and the whole lot were still there. Which is odd, because Zero knows none of this.

Like literally none of it…

Once Newton and I got down stairs we found Zero and Vin staring into each other's eye deeply.

Which would (typically) make me want to vomit (because it's so obvious that they've been together for like… I dunno 2 months maybe) but Newton and I just laughed, so hard. We fell over.

And laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

And laughed.

Like ROFLMFAO sorta thing… well whichever way you say it…

Anyway when they realised why we were laughing, they looked away from each while blushing. But we were still laughing anyway… until we heard a panicky,

"Rapunzel, let down your hair~"

That's when we were all quiet.

"Oh crud," Newton whispered, "We aren't supposed to be here."

"I've got an idea!" Vin whispered back, "When she goes through the secret door we'll climb out the window and make a run for it."

Then we heard the bricks shifting, and a door slam.

"Rapunzel?"

"Out the window, quick!" I hissed.

We all slid down Zero's hair, and ran just in time to hide from view when Rapunzels 'fake mother' looked out the window.

"That was too close." Zero sighed.

(Later, back to Zero's POV)

…So we were walking and then suddenly we all fell down this… random hole…

Random, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait guys, I've been _really _lazy xDD**

(Zero's POV)

"WAHHHH!" We were all screaming as we fell through the hole. The… dark… dark hole…

As we almost fell past a bar I had an idea. I grabbed onto the bar, "Guys, grab onto my hair!" I yelled below to Trix and Newton. They both clamped onto my hair, while Vin had grabbed the bar next to me. I quietly sighed with relief.

"Soo-hoo…" Trix said, "Now what?"

"Uh… I think we're supposed to swing over to that… cave thingy over there?" Newton said. We all looked at the cave, which was right next to Newton.

"Soo, let's try it?"

Newton swung over to the cave and just got onto in time. While Trix landed perfectly on the ledge.

Crap. I think I felt the bar shake…

"Shi-" I heard myself say.

Then it happened… actually I don't remember WHAT happened, I just remembered myself screaming and hearing Trix and Newton screaming mine and Vins names. I heard Vin next to me screaming as if he was about to wet himself. I rolled my eye. I can't believe I lo- er I'm friends with this guy -.- then I heard a voice singing something that sounded like a random girl singing and everything except the voice faded, and I could've sworn I saw a bubble of the girl singing… and that she looked a little like me except scared, and alone. Then I felt a really hard bump and everything went black.

(Normal POV)

"Zero? Z-Zero? Are you okay?" Vin started slapping Zero's cheek lightly.

"V-Vin?" Zero said groggily. "Where are we? Ugh who cares, I'm going back to sleep." Zero closed her eyes.

"Uh… um Zero…"

"AHNOI'MRAPUNZEL!" Zero yelled suddenly sitting up.

"Err…. About that…" Vin looked away blushing.

"Whaat?" Zero whined, "AUGH one hour in this… fairytale crud, and I'm already going insane!" Zero leaned on her hands.

"Zero…"

"WHAT?"

Vin shivered. Zero had gotten a lot more scarier from when they were kids, "Uh.. um you're… you-you're.."

"I'm what?"

"You-you're Alice now, n-not Rapunzel…"


End file.
